Unexpected
by bridget.thornton
Summary: They never expected to fall for one another. Never, in a million years. But crazy things happen to crazy people.
1. Ziva

If I am to be honest, I did not think we'd be together.

He was so brash, so rude and conceited. His arrogant manner as he strolled into the office, the interrogation room, even Abby's forensics lab was impossible to ignore, if only for the fact that it made me simultaneously annoyed and somewhat amused. How could someone love themselves to such a degree of narcissism? It honestly disgusted me. Still, he was my partner, and I had to put up with him.

He still managed to amuse me, however. From silly jokes about McGee's love for technology to his complete and total aversion to let me drive, he kept me entertained at work.

I don't believe I ever had an epiphany, in which I said, "Yes, this is the man I want to be with." Most times I just rolled my eyes and tried to ignore the details of his latest conquests - be they women, or a ridiculously large cheeseburger. I do not recall a transition from feeling vaguely annoyed when he swaggered into a room to feeling light, and... fluttery. Nothing a trained woman of the Mossad should feel. But what could I do?

As much as I dislike to admit (to myself, to others, and especially to him), I find myself fascinated by the man. His love for the cinema rivals his love for me, and, trust me, that is hard to do.

He never stopped being Tony. He simply evolved from "Tony, my partner", to "Tony, my love." And I do not mind this one bit.


	2. Tony

Oh yeah, Ziva's hot. And I mean hot. Like, Lara Croft on a motorcycle hot. She's got crazy hair, a killer body, and a temper to rival Bruce Banner's. Oddly enough, however, none of those things were the first to catch my attention.

I guess the right word would be "arresting". You want to look at her chest, but you can't. You want to look at her subtle curves, but you can't. You want to at least flash her a winning DiNozzo grin, but you can't even do that. All you can do is stare endlessly into her dark eyes, and wait for her to break it off because you don't dare look away first.

Okay, fine. I suppose she's intimidating. I'd never tell her that, of course. I value what's left of my dignity.

I honestly don't think I ever imagined I'd be with her, though. On her, yes. But with her? Never.

I guess we both got the wool pulled over our eyes for that one.

Ziva's... different. That's for sure. She's intelligent, fiesty, and has way more sex appeal than really ought to be allowed for one woman. Add that to the fact that she can (and will) kick anyone's ass and you've got one very happy Tony DiNozzo.

I don't use the word "love" lightly. I don't use it on a regular basis. But when I think of Ziva... that's what comes to my head. And if I look up the word "love" in my mental dictionary, and there's a picture of one Israeli agent with a dangerous glint in her dark eyes, hey, that's fine by me.


	3. McGee

**A/N: Wow, you guys. The response on this story has been... huge. **

**I didn't expect everyone to like it so much! And I certainly didn't expect you guys to want me to continue it. **

**But, I'm a good listener. And I love feedback! So, you got your wish - I'm going to make this a multi-chapter story, with the POVs all the major characters in the show. My imagination's going crazy with all of these different perspectives I get to try... yay!**

**So, without further ado, your much-awaited continuation. **

It made sense. I guess that was it.

Working with Tony and Ziva on a daily basis, I could see the chemistry. But it wasn't full-blown. It started out small. The way she ducked her head and smirked at a few of his insults (directed at me, of course). How he actually _watched_ her when she talked, instead of just listening to her voice. He used to talk to me about her, flippant comments about her tight shirt that day or how she totally iced that guy from communications, stuff like that. I teased him about having a crush, but he just blew me off like he usually did, leaning back in his chair with a Cheshire Cat grin on his face. I never thought it'd... develop.

But gradually, things changed. She indulged him in his tales of fraternity life, listening with amused look in her eyes. He, in turn, asked her about her life - her childhood, especially. He wanted to hear about Ziva before she became a soldier. She declined him most times, but sometimes I'd look over to her desk and he would have pulled up his chair, and be watching her slightly bent head as she quietly murmured what were probably stories of her as a kid. They never lasted long, but he was determined to learn about her home life. He'd ask her again and again.

It grew even more. She'd toss him smug smiles when he'd screw up in front of Gibbs, but would still cover for him.

He watched her constantly. He watched her type at her desk, answer the phone, interrogate suspects, and in the field, he couldn't keep his eyes off her.  
I remember one day in the break room, I finally asked him about it. "Tony, are you sure there's nothing... ah... _going_ _on_ between you and Ziva?" I looked up at him over my too-hot coffee.

He didn't even blink. "'Course not, McGoo. Besides," he said, flicking a sugar packet between his fingers, "I got a hot date with a buxom blonde tonight. Think Dolly Parton, only less... wrinkled." He grinned and tossed the trash at me, then left.

He acted like it was no big deal, but it was. Tony didn't watch out for people like he watched out for Ziva. Ziva didn't put up with people's crap like she put up with Tony's. Even I could see it.

I don't know much about love. But if I had to put two names to the word, it'd probably be Tony and Ziva.


End file.
